Electrical terminals are used in a number of applications to facilitate electrical connections between one element and another. Some electrical terminals may be configured to facilitate use with a removable connector of the type that may be repeatedly inserted and removed from electrical engagement with the electrical terminal. The ability of the electrical terminal to facilitate electrical connectivity with such a removable connector can be problematic if an electrical connection area between the terminal and connector has poor connectivity, particularly when tolerance variations or degradation from repeated use causes a mating arrangement between the components to become loose or otherwise insecure.
U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/070,576 and 13/073,478, the disclosures of which are incorporated in their entirety by reference herein, propose solutions to the problematic issues associated with poor connectivity with the use of an element to provide an interference fit between the terminal and the connector through which connectivity may be improved. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/080,753, the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein, addresses problems associated with positioning of the element within the terminal. Another problematic issue relates to aligning the connector for receipt within the terminal as misalignment may damage the connector during insertion, weaken an interference fit between the terminal/element and connector, and/or chip away at a plating material used to facilitate connectivity, each of which negatively influences connectivity.